dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Farley Havelock
Farley Havelock is a former ally of Corvo Attano. Once an admiral in the Gristol navy, he was discharged for refusing to sail under the command of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. In partnership with Treavor Pendleton and Teague Martin, he created the Loyalist Conspiracy with the aim of reinstating the rightful heir to the Empire, Emily Kaldwin, to the throne. After his plans come to fruition, Havelock takes the mantle of Lord Regent and betrays Corvo thereby becoming the main antagonist for the last third of Dishonored. ''Dishonored'' Some time after Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was assassinated and her daughter Emily kidnapped, Havelock organized the Loyalist Conspiracy. Since he had become the owner of the Hound Pits Pub several years prior to the outbreak of the rat plague, he utilizes the drinking establishment as the Loyalists' base of operations. In his position as the leader of the Conspiracy, Havelock arranges Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of Teague Martin, and tasks Corvo with completing various missions to achieve the Conspiracy's ultimate goal of overthrowing the Lord Regent and rescuing Emily. Throughout the course of Dishonored, Havelock updates the log in his room at the Hound Pits, detailing his thoughts and feelings. In it, he praises Corvo for completing feats he had not thought possible (for instance, noting that he had given Corvo "odds of 1 in 5" of escaping Coldridge),Havelock Log Entry One while simultaneously expressing concern over Corvo's skill, and what threat he might pose to their future efforts.Havelock's Log: Entry Five After the fall of Hiram Burrows, Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton betray Corvo, poisoning him and leaving him for dead. The three conspirators kill many of the other Loyalists to cover up their connection to Corvo's actions and set the City Watch on the Hound Pits, purporting to have "discovered" the Conspiracy's base of operations. They then take power by presenting the "rescued" Emily and ruling in her name, with Havelock himself becoming the new Lord Regent. Additionally, Havelock appoints himself Grand Admiral of the Fleet and Supreme Commander of the Combined Armies of the Empire. Havelock then retreats to Kingsparrow Island, along with Pendleton and Martin, taking Emily with him. Fate Low Chaos Havelock can be found in the penthouse of Burrows Lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. Pendleton and Martin are dead at a table, apparently poisoned. Havelock is found muttering to himself about the failure of his plans and Corvo's imminent revenge, having succumbed to feelings of guilt and extreme paranoia. Corvo can choose to interact with Havelock to get the key to Emily's room. If confronted non-violently, Havelock will not attack Corvo, but will instead face a nearby fireplace and speak briefly before offering the key. If Corvo takes the key, Havelock will attack him. It is possible for Corvo to take the key without Havelock noticing. High Chaos Havelock is found holding Emily hostage on the level above the penthouse, at the edge of an unguarded walkway over a fatal drop. If Corvo does not act or if he moves too close to Havelock, the Admiral will jump from the walkway to his death, taking Emily with him. If Corvo manages to approach Havelock before he can jump (Blink and Bend Time being popular methods), he can save Emily, and Havelock will fall to his death alone. If Corvo kills Havelock with a ranged attack or power, Havelock will fall, but Emily will grab the edge of the platform. Corvo can then pull her up, but if he takes too long then Emily will fall to her death. It is also possible to deal with Havelock non-lethally in the High Chaos ending. This can be achieved by various means, including possessing him and then choking him out. Trivia *Havelock is voiced by John Slattery.''Dishonored'' Credits § Voice and Music *According to the Heart, Havelock once had a younger brother, an avid painter who died at the age of nine, whom Havelock loved.[[The Heart/Quotes#Farley Havelock|''"There was a younger brother. An artist: sensitive, soft. Taken at nine by a fever. Havelock loved him truly."]] **In response to Pendleton's melancholy over the death of his brothers, Havelock briefly ponders if he could kill his own brother, were he still alive. He concludes that he would, if it was necessary to the cause. *Harvey Smith reveals that Havelock may have had "a domineering father (also in the navy)". *At one point during the stay at the Hound Pits pub, Havelock adds an entry to his diary speculating on whether Corvo is Emily's father. *Havelock can be seen briefly in the opening of ''Dishonored 2. *Samuel Beechworth states that he once served in the Navy under Havelock, though he doubts Havelock remembers. **In a line of dialogue accessible after the High Overseer Campbell mission, Havelock states that Samuel looks familiar, though he cannot recall why. *The Heart states that he has killed men and whales, both for money and pleasure[[The Heart/Quotes|''"He has killed whales and men for profit - and pleasure."]], and describes him as having "the bloodlust".[[The Heart/Quotes#Farley Havelock|"He has the bloodlust. He tried to seize control of the military after the Empress... after she? The Empress was murdered."]] *Although the official story is that Havelock was discharged from the navy after refusing to sail under Hiram Burrows, the Heart adds that he "tried to seize control of the military after the Empress ... was murdered". **Cecelia, who tells Corvo about Havelock's past, admits that her understanding of the story is not quite clear. **After being discharged, Havelock thought of becoming a pirate, until he decided to create The Loyalist Conspiracy. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to kill Havelock with his sword, a special animation plays. In it, Corvo stabs Havelock's forearm when the Admiral pulls out his pistol, turns Havelock's arm toward his head and forces him to pull the trigger. This animation is shared with Bundry Rothwild in ''The Knife of Dunwall. *Admiral Havelock has an unusually powerful blade lock, even greater than that of Daud. Beating him in a blade lock is extremely difficult, even with the Sword Crossing upgrade and Fencer bone charm equipped. He also has slightly more health than normal, and like City Watch Officers is very skilled at blocking, dodging, and kicking, but otherwise has no extraordinary combat abilities. *Havelock uses the same lines as Watch Officers if searching for Corvo after being alerted, he will also say the same lines as Officers while in open combat with Corvo. *On the first page in Issue #1 of Dishonored: The Peeress and the Price, it is revealed that canonically Corvo killed Havelock by slitting his throat from behind. This is reaffirmed by Emily in Issue #2. *Originally, there was another Loyalist, a businessman named John. During development, John's character was combined with Havelock's.Conversation with Harvey Smith Gallery f havelock02.png|Target portrait. Havelock concept art.jpg|Concept art. Pendletonandhavelock.png|Pendleton and Havelock meeting Corvo. Hound pits pendlelock01.png|Havelock and Pendleton meet Corvo for the first time. Havelockbook01.png|Havelock reads a book at the pub. havelock04.png|Havelock shoots his pistol. fhavelock01.png|Havelock outside the Hound Pits. Havelock callista.png|Havelock with Callista. havelock03.png|Havelock on the roof of the Hound Pits. havelock01.png|Havelock speaks to Corvo outside. havelock02.png|Havelock's face. havelock05.png|Havelock and Martin speak to Corvo in the bar. Havelock after emilys rescue.png|Havelock congratulates Corvo after Emily is rescued. Havelockwrenhavenhoundpits.jpg|Havelock on the Hound Pits dock. Hound Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Havelock talking with Emily. havelock08.png|Havelock speaks with Corvo after he returns from kidnapping Sokolov. Havelock interrogating Sokolov.jpg|Havelock interrogates Sokolov. havelock06.png|Havelock threatens Sokolov with a dumpster full of rats. havelock1.png|Havelock speaking to Corvo. Screens05 havelock.png|Havelock speaks to his dead companions at Burrows Lighthouse. Havelock.jpg|Admiral Havelock waits for Corvo to make his decision. Admiral Havelock.jpg|Corvo killing Havelock with his own pistol. killanimationhavelock.png|Havelock being killed by Corvo. Havelock and Emily.png|Havelock grabbing Emily. Death_animation_havelock.gif|Admiral Havelock's death animation (GIF). Tarot Farley Havelock.png|Havelock's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Videos Farley Havelock Assassination|Sword Assassination. References de:Farley Havelock es:Farley Havelock ru:Фарли Хэвлок pl:Farley Havelock fr:Farley Havelock it:Farley Havelock zh:法利·哈夫洛克 Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Loyalists Category:Enemies